


Show Praise With Your Body

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda grants Matt the ability to see for just an hour. Matt spends that hour very wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Praise With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ["Hallelujah"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoe9ST8gQhQ) by Panic! At The Disco.

The first thing Matt saw when he blinked his eyes was Wanda Maximoff, smiling hesitantly at him. Her face - actually, everything Matt saw - was a sea of tinted red. Wanda reached up and pulled Matt’s sunglasses off and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

“Did it work?” she asked, and Matt tracked the movement of her hand. She grinned at him, then handed him back his sunglasses. “Remember, you will only have about an hour, and we cannot do this again for some time.” She pat him on the shoulder. “Good luck, my friend. Enjoy your hour.”

“Thanks, Wanda.” Matt kissed her on the cheek and left Avengers Tower. Looking at New York for the first time since his childhood was something to behold, and he decided to run instead. Avengers Tower was located at 200 Park Avenue in Manhattan; Foggy’s apartment was only about a mile-point-two away, and Matt kept himself in shape enough that he got there right under ten minutes. It was disorienting to use sight to get somewhere instead of his abilities, which were significantly diminished with the temporary return of his sight.

New York was more beautiful than he remembered it to be. It was nearing eight o’clock at night, and the whole city was basked in an a light that was getting more and more orange with each step Matt took. The skyscrapers were higher, the people happier, the world so much brighter than it was when he was nine. No way could this ever be permanent - his powers were basically gone, useless to him when he had his sight, and he needed to protect his city - but it was nice, just for a little while.

Matt had, obviously, never seen Foggy’s apartment building before. He had to feel along the line of buzzers, staring at his hand as it moved, in order to remember which one he usually pushed to get Foggy’s place. He pushed it, his heart pounding in his throat as he did so. What if Foggy wasn’t home? What if he had somewhere to be? Matt _had_ called him before he let Wanda touch him, just to make sure he would be at home if Matt needed him, but what if he had left?

His fears vanished when the doorbell he had pressed buzzed back at him, and Foggy’s voice filtered through, echoing and tinny: “Hello?”

“Hey, Foggy, it’s me,” Matt replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. The front door of the building clicked and opened.

“Come on up,” Foggy said, and Matt could almost _hear_ the smile in his voice. The _almost_ made him a bit uneasy, but this was, after all, only temporary.

Matt flew up the stairs to Foggy’s apartment, ignoring the elevator that only ever worked half the time anyways. He slipped his sunglasses back on and banged on Foggy’s front door with the side of his fist. Foggy answered it only seconds later, but it felt like _years_. Matt stared at the peeling _6G_ sticker at eye-level before Foggy opened the door.

“Matty, what’s up?” Foggy asked, and it was like seeing the sun for the first time. Foggy’s descriptions of himself had never really done him justice; that one time he had let Matt feel his face had not been nearly enough. He had on a pink button-down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the top buttons undone, a dark blue tie with a white scorpion print loosened at his neck. Matt’s gaze dragged from the dip under Foggy’s neck, up his throat, to his face. He was half-smiling, staring at Matt expectantly, and Matt could only wonder if Foggy always looked so _happy._

He had dirty-blonde hair pulled up in a bun at the back of his head, some of it pulled loose and hanging in his face. His eyes were a smoky, murky blue-green, and his mouth was _perfect,_ pink and full and grinning right at him. Matt reached out, half-aware of what he was doing, watching as his own hand traced along Foggy’s cheekbone, down the line of his jaw, thumbing at his chin. Foggy laughed.

“Hey, buddy, you alright? Get a concussion or something?” Foggy asked, dipping his head a little into Matt’s touch. Matt remembered he had shoved his glasses back on, and he tugged them off. Foggy without the red tint was _breathtaking,_ stunning for all that he was. Matt could never have imagined him like this. Matt _loved_ him more than he loved anyone else, anything else. He was momentarily breathless, speechless, and he watched as Foggy’s eyes met his. He saw the exact moment Foggy realized his eyes were focused on him.

“Matt,” Foggy said, sounding choked. He waved his hand in front of Matt’s eyes, just like Wanda had done, and Matt followed his hand with his eyes, if only to prove himself. Foggy threw his arms around Matt, yanking him in tight, one of his hands going to the back of Matt’s head and dragging Matt’s face into his neck. “Can you see?”

“Not right now,” Matt murmured, his voice muffled by Foggy’s skin. Foggy pulled back, holding Matt by his elbows at arm’s length. “That’s better.”

“Matty,” Foggy breathed, a second before he surged forward and shoved their mouths together, his tongue in Matt’s mouth a second later. Matt felt a little odd, but he kept his eyes open, watching the minute expressions ticking across Foggy’s face as they kissed. Foggy blinked his eyes open as he pulled back again.

“Did you keep your eyes open that whole time, you weirdo?” Foggy asked, kissing Matt’s cheek, his nose, his forehead. Matt nodded, and Foggy grinned, cradling Matt’s face in his hands. “God, I love you. What happened?”

“Wanda figured it out, but I’ve only got an hour. Actually-” Matt reached around Foggy to the back pocket of Foggy’s pants to pull out his phone and check the time. His lock screen was a picture of the two of them, and Matt smiled. “Actually, I have about forty-seven minutes now.”

“Did you run here from the Tower?” Foggy asked, skimming his hands down the front of Matt’s chest as Matt slid Foggy’s phone back into his pocket. “God, you did, didn’t you, you _idiot._ ”

“I wasn’t going to waste any time,” Matt answered. He pushed Foggy backwards into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He took a moment to look around the place. “Does my apartment look anything like yours?”

“No, my apartment actually looks like a place where someone _lives,_ yours looks like a concrete box with a neon light,” Foggy dragged Matt by his tie further into the apartment; Matt realized he was pulling him into the bathroom just as he was getting positioned in front of a mirror. Foggy adjusted Matt’s posture and backed away. “There. What do you think?”

Matt looked himself over for a minute. He was surprised by how much he looked like his father. “You tell me that I’m handsome a lot.”

“Well, you are,” Foggy assured him. He motioned to the mirror. “See?”

Matt stared at his reflection. His reflection stared right back. “I look like my dad.”

Foggy’s hand slipped into Matt’s, and he kissed the back of his hand. “You’re very lucky, then. And you _are_ very handsome. Real easy on the eyes, so, thanks for that.”

“I’m alright.” Matt turned away from the mirror, running his hand through Foggy’s hair, tugging the elastic out of the bun at the back and letting it fall down. He dragged his fingers through it. “I’d rather look at you for forty-three minutes.”

“Is there anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do?” Foggy asked as Matt started pulling the knot out of Foggy’s tie. “ _Matt._ ”

“No,” Matt answered, getting Foggy’s tie loose and throwing it over his shoulder. Foggy laughed and accepted Matt’s kiss as he started to unbutton Foggy’s shirt.

“Come on. Statue of Liberty? Empire State Building? Karen? Anything- _God,_ Matt.” Foggy dragged Matt’s head up until they could make eye contact. “Anything at all?”

“I remember the Statue of Liberty, Foggy,” Matt murmured, shoving their foreheads together. Foggy had tiny, light-colored freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose. “Show me a picture of Karen?”

Foggy dug his phone out of his pocket and swiped in his password. Matt grinned at the numbers used - his birthday, and Foggy tapped them in on muscle memory, like it was nothing at all. He flipped through his gallery for a second before handing the phone over.

“That’s the two of you,” Foggy told him. He let Matt stare at the picture for a little bit before he slid to the next picture in the roll, a close-up of Karen by herself. “There she is, in all her glory.”

“She’s beautiful, you were right,” Matt murmured. Foggy started to flip through the gallery again.

“After she’s done kicking your ass for not going to see her, she’ll be happy to hear it,” Foggy assured him. He handed the phone over again. “That’s your dad’s grave. I thought you might want to see it.”

Matt took the phone back, absorbing the picture in front of his face. “Why’d you have a picture of this?”

“You sent it to me once so I could find where you were that day, which is why it’s a little lopsided there,” Foggy joked, leaning into Matt’s side. “It’s really nice there. He would’ve liked it.”

Matt wrapped an arm around Foggy’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. He stared at the picture for a while longer before flipping back to the picture of Karen.

“Now I get why your heart beat so fast when we met her,” Matt said softly. Foggy tugged the phone out of his hand and dropped it on the bathroom counter.

“I’m sure it’s nowhere near as fast as my heart beats whenever I see you.” Foggy pressed his lips to Matt’s neck, and Matt grabbed his hand.

“You’re funny,” Matt commented, and Foggy laughed.

“Didn’t need your peepers to know that one, Murdock,” Foggy said as Matt dragged him through the apartment to Foggy’s bedroom. He shoved the door open with his empty hand. Foggy started laughing again when the door banged off the wall. “My neighbors are gonna hear you, Matty.”

“Who cares?” Matt said into Foggy’s throat a second before he pushed him back onto the bed. Foggy leaned up to grab Matt by his tie and tug him down after him. Matt knelt over him, finishing his job of unbuttoning Foggy’s shirt without breaking their kiss. He pushed it back off Foggy’s shoulders and tugged it off his arms before dropping it over the side of the bed.

“Your apartment? Times Square? Nothing?” Foggy breathed as Matt bit at Foggy’s chest. “ _Shit,_ Matty, holy _hell._ ”

“Watch it,” Matt scolded half-heartedly, dragging his teeth over the bite mark he had left behind. Foggy arched up into him, hands scrabbling at Matt’s shoulders. Matt groaned against Foggy’s skin before reaching down and starting to fight with Foggy’s belt buckle.

“I don’t need to see any of that,” Matt murmured against Foggy’s skin. “I just need to see you.” Matt turned away from Foggy’s belt to look up at his face. “Is your apartment better than mine?”

“Oh, exponentially,” Foggy answered, moving to finish taking off his belt himself. Matt swatted his hands away.

“Then maybe I should just move in here with you,” Matt said. He finally tugged Foggy’s belt loose and tossed it off the bed to join the shirt. He was yanking Foggy’s slacks down in seconds. Foggy’s hand tangled in Matt’s hair.

“Don’t say things like that unless you’re _trying_ to watch me die tonight,” Foggy groaned, dragging his nails across Matt’s scalp.  “You basically live here anyways,” Foggy pointed out as Matt gasped against Foggy’s thigh, then ripped off his boxers. Foggy sat up and shoved Matt onto his back.

“My turn,” he said, smiling as he unbuttoned a couple of Matt’s buttons before pulling the shirt and loosened tie up over Matt’s head. He grinned as he leaned up to kiss Matt again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Matt replied, pulling back enough to see Foggy’s face. “Say it again.”

“I love you,” Foggy repeated. Matt stared hard at him, trying to absorb the picture before him, trying to burn it into his brain to replay over and over for the rest of his life. “Matt, I love you. I love you more than anything.”

“Thank you.” Matt backed off, standing up from the bed to yank off his shoes and his pants. He tugged off his underwear and crawled back up over Foggy.

“What do you want to do?” Foggy asked, dragging Matt in for a kiss. “Whatever you want. I don’t know how much time you have left before you’re blind again.”

“Tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” Matt told him. He reached down between them and ran his fingertips up Foggy’s cock. Foggy jerked underneath him. “Anything. Tell me.”

“Sit up,” Foggy ordered, and Matt did it instinctively, barely thinking before he was sitting up on his knees. Foggy scooted backwards until he was against the headboard. He held out a hand to Matt, and Matt moved towards him, pushing his head into Foggy’s palm. “What feels good?”

“You,” Matt answered, trailing his mouth down to the inside of Foggy’s thigh. He bit at the skin there, watching as the mark went from white to red to purple. He pinned Foggy’s hips down with his hands, thumbs rubbing circles into his hipbones. He paused, mouth hovering above Foggy’s dick. “Can I?”

“Anytime,” Foggy breathed above him, his hand coming down to knot in Matt’s hair, the other one going to Matt’s shoulder. “ _Fuck,_ Matty.”

“I love you,” Matt murmured, hot breath fanning over the head of Foggy’s cock before he took it into his mouth. Foggy’s hips jerked, Matt’s hands keeping him from giving him too much too fast. His eyes darted up to watch Foggy’s face as he worked. He wondered if Foggy always looked so incredible when they did this, if his eyes always went so dark like that, if his mouth always shaped praises like that.

“You’re so _good,_ Matt, you’re incredible, doing such a good job for me, the best, the best for me-” Foggy cut off with a choked groan when Matt dragged back to tongue at the head. “ _Shit._ You’re so _good._ ”

Matt hummed and raked his nails down before wrapping his hand around the base of Foggy’s dick. Foggy moaned, his voice starting to sound a little ragged, and he tugged at Matt’s hair urgently. Matt pulled off, staring up at Foggy’s face.

“I want to come at the same time as you,” Matt told him. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course, that’s perfect, Matty,” Foggy assured him, using his hand in Matt’s hair to drag him up to kiss again. He pushed his tongue into Matt’s mouth, and Matt went a little weak over him, dropping against Foggy without consideration. His mouth dropped open and he pressed their foreheads together to look down at their cocks lined up together.

“What do you want?” Matt asked. Foggy reached out blindly and grappled with the nightstand before fishing their lube out of the drawer. He handed it over to Matt.

“Fuck me,” Foggy ordered. Matt snatched the lube out of his hand and popped the cap.

“Yes, yes,” Matt said breathlessly, coating his hand and reaching down between them to circle Foggy’s hole before sliding one finger in. Foggy’s back arched up off the bed, pushing their dicks closer together, and Matt’s face dropped into the juncture of Foggy’s neck and shoulder. He absently shoved at Foggy’s knees with his free hand until Foggy bent them up on the bed, giving Matt a better angle. He started working in a second finger.

“Oh, Matt, yes,” Foggy groaned, hands going to the back of Matt’s neck, dragging him up to kiss while he worked him open. “You’re so good, Matty, you’re _so good,_ you’re the _best,_ I’m so proud of you, so happy, I love you _so much-_ ”

“Fuck,” Matt breathed into Foggy’s mouth. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Yeah,” Foggy agreed, and Matt bit at his bottom lip. Foggy jerked his hips up, and Matt shoved him back down. Matt set to working in a third finger, staring at Foggy’s face from a centimeter away as his eyes slammed shut and his mouth fell open. He pressed his lips to Foggy’s eyelids, to his nose, dropping kisses everywhere in his bleary state. He crooked his fingers, and Foggy rolled up into him, gasping for air.

“ _Fuck,_ Matty, I love you, you’re so good, all for me, good boy-” Foggy got cut off by Matt’s tongue in his mouth, licking nearly into his throat with his force. Foggy grabbed the back of his head and held him in place, tilting his own head a little to better their angle. Matt pulled back after a minute, pulling his fingers free and slicking up his cock. He lined himself up and made certain he could see Foggy’s face before he started to push inside him. He pulled Foggy’s leg up over his shoulder as he carefully sank all the way in, watching Foggy’s face, examining every minute expression, studying everything so he could remember it until the day he died.

Foggy grabbed at Matt’s back as Matt pushed himself all the way in. He let Foggy catch his breath for a moment before Foggy snatched up Matt’s hand and squeezed it. Matt looked down at him, pushing his sweaty hair back out of his face before doing the same for Foggy. Foggy adjusted himself, wriggling a little and sighing once he found the perfect place. He cupped Matt’s face in his hand.

“ _Move,_ Matty,” Foggy ordered, and Matt drew back only to slam back in. Foggy threw his head back, jerking forwards again when his head smacked into the headboard. He started to laugh, and Matt was glad he did, because he had never seen Foggy laugh before, and it was quite possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He dragged Foggy’s smiling face into a kiss.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked, his hand going back to run his fingertips over the back of Foggy’s head. Foggy laughed against Matt’s mouth.

“Absolutely, yeah,” Foggy assured him, one hand moving down to wrap around Matt’s thigh. He pressed a kiss to Matt’s neck before starting to suck a hickey into his throat. “Keep moving, Matty.”

“Yeah,” Matt whispered, starting his rhythm up again, bracing one hand on the headboard to keep from going too far too fast and slamming Foggy’s head into it again. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes open and focused on Foggy as he moved, drinking in all of him. The way his limbs twitched, the way he kept opening his eyes to skim over Matt’s face.

“Good boy, Matty, you’re doing such a good job,” Foggy praised him, running a hand through Matt’s hair before gripping a handful and yanking his head back slightly to mouth at the mark on his throat. “Go faster, Matty. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Matt tightened his grip on the headboard, his other hand tracing down Foggy’s body to drag down his dick. He let it fall heavy in his palm before he wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping him. Matt let their mouths crash together as he started to get breathless, Foggy’s heel dug into the small of his back.

“I fucking love you,” Foggy gasped into his mouth. Matt shut his eyes, just for a second, and, when he opened them, Foggy was staring right up at him. “ _Matt._ ”

“I love you, too,” Matt promised. “So much. Thank you.”

Foggy let his head fall back against the pillow, and Matt dropped down to mouth at his throat before tracing his jaw up to his mouth. He kissed him as he dragged his hand up, twisting his wrist and staring at Foggy’s face as he came. Getting to see this, the most breathtaking of sights, pushed Matt right over the edge with him. His vision went a little white, which was a new one, and, when he came back to himself, Foggy was running his fingers through Matt’s hair.

“How was that?” Foggy asked, pressing his thumb into the nape of Matt’s neck. Matt grinned, nosing at the space under Foggy’s ear. He kissed his cheek and gingerly pulled out of him. He collapsed next to him on the bed, letting Foggy dig the wet wipes out of the bedside drawer and clean them up.

“More than I ever could’ve asked for,” Matt assured him, catching Foggy’s wrist with his hand, rubbing his thumb in circles over the pad of his thumb. Foggy tossed the wet wipes into the wastepaper basket and turned onto his side. He flattened his palm on Matt’s chest over his heart.

“How much time do we have left?” Foggy asked. Matt leaned over him to snatch Foggy’s watch off of their nightstand.

“Three minutes,” Matt informed him. Foggy pressed a kiss to Matt’s temple before getting out of bed. Matt’s brow furrowed. “Where are you going?”

“I was gonna wait and do something special, but I should probably take advantage of this moment, since you’ll probably want to see this,” Foggy told him, digging through the top drawer of his dresser. He resurfaced with a box. Matt stared at him as Foggy knelt on the bed, then sat back on his haunches. Matt sat up, staring at him incredulously.

“Foggy-”

“I love you,” Foggy told him. “A lot. A whole lot. More than anything.” He popped the lid on the box and held it out. “So. Marry me?”

Matt laughed, still a little shaky with his afterglow and now with shock and excitement. He held out his hand, and Foggy took it in his, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it on Matt’s finger.

“Is it good?” Foggy asked, and Matt bent his head down to study it for a second before he glanced back up at Foggy.

“It’s perfect,” Matt assured him. “I love it. Thanks for letting me see it.” He shoved their mouths together, his hand going to the back of Foggy’s head to hold him in place. “I love you.”

“You technically didn’t answer me,” Foggy pointed out, and Matt grinned against his lips. He pulled back, rubbing his thumb into the knob of Foggy’s jaw.

“Foggy, of course I’ll marry you,” Matt said, kissing him lightly. When he pulled back, eyes flicking over Foggy’s smiling face, his vision started to go a little black around the edges. He blinked. “It’s starting.”

“Shit.” Foggy grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I love you, Matt. Do you want to see Karen again?”

“No,” Matt said, trying not to laugh, trying not to freak out. He swiped his thumb under one of Foggy’s eyes. “I love you so much. Thank you for everything.”

“I love you,” Foggy repeated, kissing him again. Matt kept his eyes open, watching as they kissed slowly, and his vision went black before he pulled away. All his other senses came back at full strength, seeming all the more intense and clear for having been gone for an hour, and his mind started to restructure his world on fire for him.

“Is it gone?” Foggy asked, and Matt could hear the swish of air as he waved his hand in front of Matt’s face. Matt grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“Yeah,” Matt answered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Foggy murmured. He kissed Matt again, soft, slow. “I’m glad you came to see me.”

“There’s nothing else I’d rather see,” Matt whispered back. He felt Foggy smile against his lips. “Love you.”

“Mm,” Foggy hummed, thumb rubbing over the ring, then dragging down to Matt’s thigh. “When can we ask Wanda to do it again?”

“ _Foggy,_ ” Matt laughed, dropping back against the mattress. Foggy dragged his hand down from Matt’s neck to curl around his hip.

“What? I, personally, think we should probably send her a thank-you card or twelve,” Foggy teased, and Matt pinned him to the bed while he laughed. Matt could see him laughing in his mind’s eye, see how he looked pressed up against the sheets grinning like that, and he silently agreed that Wanda was going to get a thank-you card. Or twelve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
